Agents of Monarch
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Beyond logic lies truth. Their mission: Discovery and Defence in a Time of Monsters. A declassified database of nearly all members of the secretive organisation, Monarch. Not only canon ones, but also maybe some new familiar ones as well.
1. William Bill Randa

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**William "Bill" Randa**

**Date of Birth: 20th June 1908**

**Date of Death: 10th March 1973**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 10th March 1952**

**Occupation: Senior operative/Assistance Professor**

**Areas of Expertise: Cryptozoology, photography, secretive funding**

**Education: Missouri State University**

**Background:**

**In 1943, at age 35, Randa was serving aboard the U.S.S. Lawton during the Second World War when it was suddenly attacked by a giant monster, leaving him the only survivor. He became obsessed with proving the existence of such creatures after the U.S. government covered up the incident as a mere bombing attack from the Axis powers. The identity of the Titan that caused the attack still remains unconfirmed to this day, though few believe that the Shinomura may've been a likely suspect.**

**Nine years later, he was approached by Dr. Kyohei Yamane during a trip to Tokyo, who offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Over the next twenty+ years since, he had been quite the ranked agent, with Yamane as his colleague and even sensei in a way.**

**In 1973, Randa and his newly recruited partner Houston Brooks managed to obtain funding from a senator to investigate an uncharted island in the South Pacific, with help of a military escort. When the team arrived, they were ambushed and smashed down by the 103 ft tall Kong in their helicopters after they dropped seismic charges on the surface. He survived the crash with minimal wounds, and was eventually confronted by Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard about why they were on the island. Randa then revealed that his intentions and his work for the organisation, and that their mission was to and uncover and prove the potential existence of monsters on the island. He then eventually joined up with Packard and his men as they travelled across the island.**

**After all the surviving members of the exploration team met up, Randa and the group headed for the boneyard, a crater full of the remains of various creatures. Randa took pictures of the bones, but they were soon found and stalked by a Skullcrawler. After the Skullcrawler left, Randa once again began taking pictures, only for his flash to malfunction. The flash managed to attract the Skullcrawler back to him, and he was eaten alive completely.**

**While the video footage Randa took of Kong's appearance from the helicopter was fortunately recovered, the same couldn't be said for the photographs.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Houston Brooks

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Houston Brooks**

**Date of Birth: 21st July 1944**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 10th March 1972**

**Occupation: Geological ****adviser**

**Areas of Expertise: Geology, geography, secretive funding**

**Education: Ivy League**

**Background:**

**As a college student, Brooks wrote a thesis discussing the possibility that the long-discredited Hollow Earth theory may be somewhat possible, and that massive undiscovered subterranean pockets existed all across the globe. While most academics laughed off dismissed Brooks' theory, but Monarch agent Bill Randa took an interest in it and believed that entire ecosystems of Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms could exist within the Hollow Earth. Randa recruited Brooks into Monarch ****as an assistant to the senior operative**** and brought him and biologist Lin San onto planning and preparations for the organisation's 1973 expedition to Skull Island, which Randa believed to be an emergence point for the Hollow Earth ecosystem.**

**During the waning days of the Vietnam War in 1973, Brooks and Randa visited Senator Al Willis in the hope of securing funding for an expedition to the uncharted Skull Island, which was recently uncovered by NASA's Landsat satellite imaging. After some convincing, Willis approved funding for Randa to tag along with NASA's Landsat expedition to the island. Brooks and Randa personally recruited Captain James Conrad, a former British special forces member, to serve as a tracker for the expedition. Other members recruited to the expedition included Monarch's young biologist Lin San and antiwar photographer Mason Weaver, with an escort provided by the U.S. Army's Sky Devils helicopter squadron under the command of Colonel Preston Packard.**

**Aboard the expedition's ship _Athena_, Brooks explained to the NASA and Army personnel the supposed nature of their mission. After penetrating the island's concealing storm cell, they would drop seismic charges to map the terrain of the island. Once the _Athena_ finally reached the storm cell, Brooks rode aboard one of the helicopters which flew through the storm and finally above the island. As the charges were dropped, Brooks and Randa witnessed the results: the area underground the island was completely hollow. Their celebration was brief, however, as the charges drew out the colossal ape known as Kong, who brought down all of the choppers and killed many members of the expedition. Brooks and San were however unharmed, and were able to regroup with Conrad, Weaver, Warrant Officer Reg Slivko, and Landsat field mission head Victor Nieves.**

**Pressed by Conrad, Brooks finally explained the true nature of their mission. Randa believed Skull Island served as a sort of "emergence point" for this Hollow Earth ecosystem, which is why they travelled to the island to map out its subterranean areas. The party continued moving through the jungle of the island, encountering a giant buffalo before suddenly being surrounded by natives wielding spears. The tension was broken by Hank Marlow, a US Naval Air Force pilot who had been stranded on the island since World War II. He convinced everyone to stand down and brought the party inside the village of the native people, the Iwi. There, he explained that Kong was the god of the island, he defended the Iwi and every other creature on the island from threats, primarily giant ravenous reptilian monsters Marlow called Skullcrawlers. These creatures were responsible for killing Marlow's best friend, Gunpei Ikari, who had been stranded on the island with him. Kong was simply defending his territory when he attacked the helicopter squadron, as their seismic charges were drawing out the Skullcrawlers. Brooks and the others began to cooperate with Marlow to complete his boat, the Grey Fox, so that they could travel upriver and reach the extraction point on the other side of the island before it was too late. They were able to get the boat working and bid farewell to the Iwi. As they were travelling, they made radio contact with another group of survivors. They began to celebrate before Nieves was snatched into the air by a flock of Leafwings, which subsequently dismembered him.**

**Brooks' party finally rendezvoused with the other group in the jungle, which consisted of Randa, Packard, and most of the surviving Sky Devils members. Packard informed them that one of his men, Major Jack Chapman, was separated from the rest of the group and that they needed to find him before leaving the island. This forced them to pass through the "Valley of the Fallen Gods," a gigantic mass grave which contained the skeletons of Kong's mother and father. As the party passed through the valley, they were set upon by a Skullcrawler, which killed Randa by eating him whole. The others scattered and tried to evade the predator, but ended up awakening a flock of Leafwings that attacked as well. Fortunately, Conrad was able to slay most of the Leafwings using the katana given to Marlow by Gunpei, and killed the Skullcrawler by igniting a gas vent with his lighter while the monster was right next to it. In the confusion, the Skullcrawler had regurgitated Chapman's remains, but Packard shockingly insisted on continuing on their way. It became clear he was not after Chapman, but rather a munitions supply which contained enough weapons for him to claim his revenge on Kong. Brooks, Conrad, San, Marlow, and Weaver refused to go along with Packard's plan, and prepared to go their separate ways and head to the extraction point. However, they all came to the conclusion that they could not let Packard kill Kong, or else the Skullcrawlers would overrun the island and kill everyone and everything living there. Brooks and San headed back to the Grey Fox while Conrad, Weaver, and Marlow went to stop Packard. While Packard was stopped from killing Kong, his attack against him caused the largest Skullcrawler, the Skull Devil, to awaken. Kong killed Packard while the surviving Sky Devils members joined Conrad and the others to reach the extraction point. However, they were confronted by the Skull Devil, which was intent on not letting them escape. Fortunately, Kong arrived to fight the beast, while Brooks manned the guns on the Grey Fox to back him up. Kong was finally triumphant when he disembowelled the Skull Devil with his fist, and the survivors all boarded the Grey Fox, finally reaching the extraction point and escaping Skull Island with their lives.**

**When the expedition took a catastrophic turn for the worse, Brooks and San were fortunate enough to be among of the survivors who successfully made it off the island, while Randa wasn't so lucky. ****Sometime after the mission, Conrad and Weaver were held in an interrogation room at a Monarch facility. Brooks and San entered the room and welcomed the two to Monarch. They explained that Kong was not the only "king," and that there were more giant creatures like him out there. They activated a film projector that displayed classified footage taken of Godzilla in 1954, followed by photographed cave paintings of Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and finally Godzilla locked in combat with King Ghidorah.**

**Undeterred by the traumatic experience, Brooks became a longtime respected member of Monarch, recruiting other members such as Rick Stanton into the organisation. Brooks eventually married San and they had a son named Aaron, who followed in his parents' footsteps and became a member of Monarch. ****Brooks retired in 2012, but he continued to be in good standing with Monarch and often visited his former colleagues. By 2019, Brooks was again working for Monarch, and was part of a team that established a camp around the waterfall in China's Yunnan Rainforest to monitor Mothra.**

**After the larval Mothra escaped from Outpost 61 in China's Yunnan Rainforest and cocooned herself behind a nearby waterfall, Brooks was one of the leaders of the Monarch team that established a camp at the base of the waterfall to monitor the situation. After seeing footage of various Titans around the world being aroused from their ancient slumber, he realised that they were all directly responding to King Ghidorah's call. Immediately afterwards, Brooks and Dr. Ling witnessed Mothra emerge from her cocoon in her imago stage...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. San Lin

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Lin San**

**Date of Birth: 22nd October 1944**

**Nationality****: China**

**Monarch Activation: 24th June 1972**

**Occupation: Biologist, bioanalysist**

**Areas of Expertise: Biology, geology, geochemistry**

**Education: ****Chinese Academy of Sciences, Beijing**

**Background:**

**From a very young age, Lin San was quite fascinated by the stories, tales and legends of her home country's folklore, especially those about dragons and other mythical and mystical creatures; she even always wanted to know if they ever really existed in some way in such historical times. Despite the strictness of her earlier upbringing, San had kept herself up with the most prestigious of education in the fields of science.**

**She went on to write a few theories and ideas that the various beasts and creatures of various mythology across the world may've been inspired by real-life animals. Such speculation eventually caught the attention of Dr Yamane and Bill Randa, and they soon enough recruited her into Monarch along with Houston Brooks; just in time of preparations for the expedition to Skull Island, where her theories become true and confirmed.**

**From there on, she has developed a close bond with Houston, which would soon lead to marriage and the birth of their son, Aaron. Despite her husband's eventual but brief retirement in 2012, San continued to work as part of Monarch, even being assigned to take charge of Outpost 60 on Infant Island and look after the Titan there, Battra. As of 2019, when Battra left his lair, San is leading a team in pursuit of the black moth...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Philippe Roache

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Philippe Roache**

**Date of Birth: 30th July 1948**

**Nationality: France, Spain, ****Morocco**

**Monarch Activation: 5th March 1977**

**Occupation: ****Secret Serviceman**

**Areas of Expertise: ****Surveillance, special operations**

**Education: ****Collège de France**

**Background:**

**Born in Morocco to Spanish parents**** who had moved to North Africa to find work and escape Francoist Spain, he learned Spanish from his parents, and Arabic and French growing up in Morocco. At the age of 17, he moved to France, where he studied various fields of science and eventually served in the French Army, which was mandatory after his family gained its French citizenship. He was soon enough recruited into the ranks of Monarch by Dr Eiji Serizawa and Houston Brooks.**

**In 1998, Philippe was assigned by Monarch and the French government to help "clean up a mess" the country had made as the result of supposedly nuclear testing in French Polynesia back in the late 1960's. This nuclear bomb test was claimed to have spawned a new giant monster that had matured, over the next 30 years and was wreaking havoc across the ocean. Philippe and his team of secret servicemen were first sent to investigate the sinking of a Japanese fishing vessel. Only one crew member survived, albeit ****traumatised and heavily irradiated, ****and so Philippe went to interview him and calmly asked him what he saw. The man replied only the name "Gojira" several times.**

**Afterwards, Philippe went to Jamaica posing as an insurance agent to get close to the wreckage of a ship that had been pulled ashore by the monster. When the monster came ashore in New York, Philippe and his team set up their operations there, monitoring the creature's movements and the United States military's handling of the situation. Eventually, Philippe abducted scientist Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos, who was studying the creature, and brought him to their base of operations. Nick stressed that the monster, now dubbed "Godzilla" by the American media, had laid eggs somewhere in the city and that they would soon hatch. Along with Nick, Philippe and his team tracked the creature's movements under the city, and eventually found its nest inside Madison Square Garden, where it had laid hundreds of eggs. The eggs soon hatched, and the Baby Godzillas saw the human intruders as prey. Philippe and the others fled from the Baby Godzillas, but the other members of Philippe's team were killed one by one.**

**Eventually, Philippe and Nick encountered Nick's ex-girlfriend, Audrey Timmonds, and her cameraman, Victor "Animal" Palotti, who had come into the Garden to get footage of Godzilla's nest. Using broadcasting equipment in the building, Audrey broadcast live footage of the Baby Godzillas to all of New York, warning about what would happen if they broke out. Colonel Hicks, the leader of the US military's task force against Godzilla, ordered the Garden to be destroyed and warned Philippe and the others to escape beforehand. Philippe and the others successfully escaped the building before it was destroyed by a missile strike, destroying Godzilla's nest and all of his offspring.**

**However, all wasn't yet well as the adult Godzilla rose from under the streets and saw the ruins of his nest next to Philippe and the other humans. Enraged, Godzilla chased them across the city. Philippe hijacked a taxi cab and drove away from Godzilla with Nick and the others as passengers, and at the military's urging lured the beast onto the Brooklyn Bridge, where it was entangled in the suspension cables. With Godzilla helpless, the military sent three F-18 Hornets to attack the beast, bombarding it with missiles until it collapsed and died. His mission successful, Philippe bid farewell to his new allies and slipped away in the crowd.**

**The following year, in 1999, he was called over to Janjira and the Philippines to look over the aftermaths that've occurred there, and assist Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham in establishing a containment facility around the MUTO cocoon laid in the wrecked factory. ****Several years later, he was then assigned to taking charge of Outpost 68 in Volubilis in his birth country of Morocco, where Titanus Baphomet resided. However, in 2019, ****Baphomet was awakened by the call of Monster Zero, and broke free from beneath the outpost. Surviving this sudden outbreak, Philippe is currently leading his squad in pursuit of the Titan, who seems to be heading towards the man's city of birth, Casablanca...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. William Stenz

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**William Stenz**

**Date of Birth: 26th January 1949**

**Nationality: United States**

**Occupation: US Navy Rear Admiral**

**Areas of Expertise: Military**

**Education: Redwood High School, Williams College**

**Background:**

**His father served aboard the USS _Indianapolis_ when it was transporting parts for the atomic bomb which would eventually destroy Hiroshima. Following his father's stern footsteps, he eventually signed on for the American Navy by 1971.**

**In 2014, following the winged MUTO's escape from Monarch's facility in Janjira where they had been studying it for the past 15 years, Dr Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham were brought aboard the USS _Saratoga_, commanded by Admiral Stenz. With the United States Navy taking over operational authority from Monarch, Stenz was put in charge of tracking and eliminating the MUTO before it could reach a populated area, a task made more difficult by the MUTO's ability to interfere with the Navy's electrical equipment and tracking systems. However, the _Saratoga_ reventually tracked down the MUTO's trail to Hawaii, where it had dredged ashore a Russian nuclear submarine and began eating its torpedoes. Stenz sent in a squad to locate the creature, but quickly lost contact with them once the MUTO took notice and attacked. A fighter jet flew overhead to attack the monster, but the MUTO released an electromagnetic pulse that knocked out the jet's power and caused it to crash. Stenz attempted to ask Serizawa about what other countermeasures they should attempt now, but Serizawa excused himself to witness Godzilla swim under the _Saratoga_ from its flight deck. More jets were scrambled to hold off the MUTO as it came ashore in Honolulu and menaced the airport. However, Godzilla arrived at the airport and blocked their view of the MUTO as he attempted to fight it himself. The MUTO eventually fled with Godzilla in pursuit, leaving Stenz and the Navy to pick up the pieces.**

**In the meantime, Serizawa and Graham had been analysing the MUTO's echolocation patterns, and determined that something had responded to its call. Serizawa believed Godzilla was not the one responding and was simply listening in, and he and Graham soon realised the response may have come from the dormant spore they had found next to the MUTO's hatched spore back in 1999. They informed Stenz that the dormant spore had been moved to the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Repository in Nevada, and a team was quickly sent there to locate it. When they arrived, they found that the spore had hatched and a larger eight-legged MUTO was now terrorising Las Vegas. Serizawa and Graham determined that this was a female, and that both MUTOs likely aimed to reproduce. Stenz was contacted by the President of the United States, who ordered that both MUTOs along with Godzilla be lured out to sea with a thermonuclear warhead, which would be detonated and kill all three creatures far from a populated area. Stenz discussed the plan with a military analyst and prepared to set it in motion, but Serizawa pleaded with him not to go through with it. All three monsters fed on radiation, and the military had failed to kill Godzilla with nuclear weapons in the 1950's. Serizawa believed the military should allow Godzilla to restore balance by killing both MUTOs himself. Stenz acknowledged Serizawa's concerns, but with deep concerns for innocent lives, he insisted his hands were tied and that he couldn't take the chance of leaving the situation in Godzilla's hands. Serizawa then showed Stenz the pocket watch he always carried with him. Stenz remarked that it was stopped, and Serizawa replied that it had stopped at the exact moment the atom bomb was dropped on Hiroshima in 1945. Serizawa simply remarked that the watch belonged to his father and walked away, leaving Stenz speechless.**

**True to Serizawa's concern, the plan quickly went awry when the female MUTO ate two warheads being transported, while the third was captured by the male from San Francisco Bay after being armed. The male presented the warhead to the female in the heart of the city, and the two MUTOs quickly built a nest. With millions of lives placed in danger by the impending detonation, Stenz sent in an elite team including Lieutenant Ford Brody to recover the bomb before it could detonate. If they could not disarm it, they would simply send it as far out to sea as possible before it exploded. As the team prepared to enter the battleground, Stenz was forced to allow Godzilla to fight the MUTOs with the military's tactics proving ineffective. He worriedly asked Serizawa if he believed Godzilla stood a chance, with Serizawa replying that mankind arrogantly believed nature was in its control and not the other way around, finally remarking, "Let them fight."**

**Five years later, in 2019, ****Stenz was present in Washington DC during a Senate hearing regarding whether Monarch should fall under military jurisdiction. When Senator Williams mockingly asked Serizawa whether humanity should make Godzilla their pet, he was taken aback when the Senators laughed at Serizawa's response: "No. We would be his."**

**When King Ghidorah and Godzilla began fighting in Isla de Mara, Mexico, Stenz made contact with the crew of Monarch's flagship, the USS _Argo_. He informed them that the military had developed a prototype weapon that would supposedly be able to destroy the Titans: the Oxygen Destroyer. Despite Serizawa's pleas to have faith in Godzilla, Stenz wasn't easily swayed and informed him that the US military were already now in control of the situation and the weapon had just been launched, ready to kill everything within a two-mile radius, before warning the Argo to immediately evacuate from the area. The Oxygen Destroyer seemingly killed Godzilla but left King Ghidorah unharmed. The three-headed monster then emitted a call that summoned Titans from around the world to exterminate humanity under his leadership.**

**Stenz and his forces commandeered Monarch's underwater Castle Bravo base in Bermuda. Inside the base, he addressed the current crisis before Monarch. When he described the Titans' behaviour as "erratic," Dr. Ilene Chen interjected that he was wrong. Dr. Mark Russell explained that they were demonstrating pack behaviour, all responding to their alpha, Ghidorah. After Mothra revealed that Godzilla is still alive, Stenz allowed Monarch to take a submarine, the USS _Scorpion_, to revive him with a nuclear weapon...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Anthony Tony Hicks

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Anthony "Tony" Hicks**

**Date of Birth: 24th August 1956**

**Nationality: United States**

**Occupation: US Military officer, Colonel, Major**

**Areas of Expertise: Military**

**Education: ****Illinois Wesleyan University**

**Background:**

**In 1998, Hicks was assigned to investigate a giant creature coming ashore in Panama. There, he met Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos, who studied one of the creature's footprints. Eventually, the monster came ashore in New York City and caused severe damage throughout the city. Hicks was placed in charge of operations to destroy the monster, later dubbed 'Godzilla' by the media. Under Hicks' command, the military encountered Godzilla in the city multiple times, with the beast eluding their attacks and disappearing. When classified information about the monster was reported by the media due to Nick Tatopoulos' ex-girlfriend Audrey Timmonds stealing it from him, Hicks was forced to have Nick kicked out from the anti-Godzilla task force. Eventually, Godzilla was chased into the Hudson River by the military, where he was seemingly slain by torpedoes. However, Hicks later saw a news broadcast live from Madison Square Garden, where hundreds of Baby Godzillas had hatched and were roaming around. Hicks told Nick, Audrey, Victor "Animal" Palotti, and Philippe Roache to evacuate the arena, and ordered two F-18 Hornets to blow it up. Afterwards, the still-living adult Godzilla appeared from underground and began to chase down Nick and the others across the city. Hicks had them lure Godzilla to the Brooklyn Bridge, where the creature was finally killed by three F-18 Hornets. With Godzilla dead, Hicks' mission was complete.**

**Afterwards, Nick convinced Hicks to conduct a search in the ruins of Madison Square Garden to ensure none of Godzilla's offspring survived. During the search, Nick discovered a surviving baby Godzilla offspring, but allowed it to escape and did not tell Hicks. Eventually, Hicks received an anonymous tip from French agent Monique Dupre that Nick was keeping the newly grown offspring, dubbed 'GINO II' at HEAT headquarters. Hicks and the military arrived and seemingly killed GINO II, much to Nick's dismay. However, the creature survived and followed HEAT to Panama, where he battled the mutant Crustaceous Rex. After this, Hicks decided to allow GINO II to live and eventually saw him as a valuable ally against other mutants. Hicks himself gradually became an ally to HEAT, helping them take out the various mutations that were causing destruction around the globe. He also frequently ordered the military to not attack GINO II, often using local excuses to cover up his true intentions. One example being after a battle near a nuclear power plant, he ordered them to not attack or risk blowing up the entire plant.**

**21 years later, in 2019, knowing his experiences with giant monsters, Hicks took charge is pursuing the Titans, Tiamat and Abaddon, after their emerging from their Monarch outposts in Georgia and Wyoming respectively.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Rick Stanton

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Richard "Rick" Stanton**

**Date of Birth: 10th October 1959**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 24th May 1989**

**Occupation: Crypto-sonographer**

**Areas of Expertise: ****Audio forensics, sub-frequency acoustic signal processing, sound wave calculation, cognitive and temporal audio processing, biorhythmic threat assessment**

**Education: ****University of Michigan - MS Mathematics, Carnegie Melon University - PHD audio and communication engineering**

**Next of kin: ****Dennis Stanton [son], Kelly Stanton [daughter-in-law]**

**Status: Alive**

**Background:**

**Stanton began his career as a communications engineer before joining Landsat as a satellite mapping technician in the 1980's. While working for Landsat, he overheard company rumours about a covert expedition to the uncharted Skull Island in 1973, and reached out to one of the supposed project leads, Houston Brooks. The two quickly became friends, and Brooks introduced Stanton to his colleague Ishiro Serizawa. With both Brooks and Serizawa believing him a good fit for the organisation, Stanton was recruited into Monarch, where he remains to this day. Stanton oversaw Monarch's satellite tracking system before being assigned to the underwater surveillance base Castle Bravo.**

**As a Crypto-Sonographer for Monarch, Stanton's job is to tune into the sounds given off by the Titans around the world and use them to predict behaviours and movements and issue early warnings to the organisation. Stanton records all of these sounds and catalogs them in Monarch's Titan audio forensics database dubbed "the Ark." Stanton is described by fellow Monarch members as brilliant but high-strung, and his dedication to his work gives him little time for his personal life. Stanton has been divorced three times, and is effectively married to his work.**

**Overseeing a sophisticated global network of sensor arrays that he commands like a rack mount of vintage synthesizers, Dr Rick Stanton can tune into the heartbeat of the world. As Monarch's leading early warning specialist, it's his job to turn sound into strategy, by analysing the sonics of superspecies to predict the behaviours they will enact upon the world. Recording everything, Stanton catalogues Monarch's expansive Titan audio forensics database known as "the Ark."**

**As brilliant as he is high-strung, Rick would much prefer to be alone in a lab than in a room full of people that don't have the necessary perspective to understand his brilliance. He began his career as a communications engineer for SETI before joining Landsat as a satellite mapping technician in the 1980's, an experience he credits with giving him a "god's eye view of the world."**

**Becoming increasingly intrigued by company whispers of a covered-up mission to Skull Island in 1973, he reached out to one of the rumoured Skull Island project leads, Dr Houston Brooks, and the two like minds soon became close friends. Brooks introduced him to Dr Serizawa who knew a true believer when he saw one, and shortly after Stanton was offered a position at Monarch. To most, the idea of Titans sounded like a crazy conspiracy theory; but to Stanton, it sounded like a dream job opportunity.**

**Dr Stanton also oversaw the Monarch Sciences satellite tracking system until he was offered a field assignment on Monarch's underwater surveillance team at Castle Bravo and jumped at the opportunity. As a longtime proponent of Dr Brooks' Hollow Earth theory, being stationed underwater puts his ear to the wall of what he believes is a vast and unexplored ecosystem deep within the Earth.**

**His dedication to his work has put strain on his personal life, and he's been divorced three times as a result. He said as quoted: "I can measure the distance between sub-aquatic splinter pulses ten miles apart without using a harmonic density amplifier, but I apparently can't detect a woman's heartbeat." He remains married to the insanity of his job, and it's truly the happiest he's ever been in a relationship.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Ishiro Serizawa

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Ishiro Serizawa**

**Date of Birth: 21st October 1959**

**Date of Death: 31st May 2019**

**Nationality: Japan  
**

**Monarch Activation: 12th June 1981**

**Occupation: **

**Areas of Expertise: ****Biodiversity, zoology, symbiosis patterning, climatology, behavioural science, superspecies: Titanus Gojira**

**Education: ****University of Tokyo - PHD Ecology, U****niversity of ****Oxford - PHD Elemental biology**

**Status: Deceased**

**Background: **

**If Godzilla is King of the Monsters, Ishiro Serizawa was Monarch royalty. The son of founding father Eiji Serizawa, his family legacy has been woven into the very fabric of Monarch's DNA from its inception.**

**Born and raised in Hiroshima, Japan, Serizawa grew up in the aftermaths of the unimaginable tragedy that first awoke Titanus Gojira, forging a powerful bond between man and beast that would become the driving force in his life. His father taught him to respect the harmony between man and nature from an early age, core values of co-existence that he would embody as Monarch's guiding principal. Since then, he still carried his father's pocket watch with him, a broken timepiece that remindde him of the ultimate price of mankind's destructive nature.**

**In 1980, Ishiro went to visit his father in Tokyo, after he had called him urgently. His father began telling him things he said he would tell him when he was older: that he didn't work for a cargo company; instead he worked for a secretive government unit. His father told Ishiro about Shinomura and Godzilla. After attending his father's funeral the next year in 1981, he was approached by Shaw, a former colleague of his father's. Knowing why Shaw was there, Ishiro said he was ready and joined Monarch.**

**A revered figure in the scientific community, it was during a speaking engagement at Oxford University in 1997 that he first discovered a brilliant doctoral candidate in palaeobiology, Dr Vivienne Graham. Impressed with her remarkable talent and passion, what began as a mentorship grew into a partnership of two extraordinary intellects that would become the guiding force for Monarch into the 21st century.**

**Although Dr Serizawa was the tip of the spear at Monarch, he refused to carry an official title stating: "In order for Monarch to maintain a balance between mankind and Titans, we must first maintain an equal balance of self." To Serizawa, there's no higher order. **

**A fiercely private man, much of Serizawa's life remained a mystery even to his closest colleagues at Monarch. Fitting for a man with an almost spiritual connection to nature and its most powerful guardian.**

**Serizawa was a man of quiet reserve, fond of the classical works of Wagner and the poetry of Matsuo Basho. He dedicated his life to Titan study and preservation at a time when the mere idea of their existence was nothing more than a punchline at the end of a cryptozoological funding proposal. When Godzilla revealed himself to the world in 2014 the laughter stopped, and desperate governments turned to him as humanity's leading authority on creatures thought to be myth. Now when Serizawa speaks, the world listens.**

**In 1999, Serizawa and his assistant, Dr Vivienne Graham, were called to the Philippines to investigate a collapsed mine. There, they discovered the skeleton of a long-dead member of Godzilla's species along with two giant spores, one of which had hatched.**

**In the fifteen years following the incident at the Janjira power plant, Serizawa, Graham and a team of Monarch scientists studied the male MUTO while it was cocooned and feeding on the plant's reactor. After the MUTO broke free from its cocoon and destroyed Monarch's research facility, Serizawa and Graham were taken aboard the USS ****_Saratoga_ ****to help the US military, under the command of Admiral Willian Stenz, hunt and destroy the MUTO. After discovering that Godzilla had resurfaced, Serizawa believed that he had risen to kill the MUTO, which was his kind's natural enemy, and he was eventually proven correct when Godzilla swam underneath the **_Saratoga_** and confronted the MUTO in Honolulu.**

**After both Godzilla and the MUTO escaped the island, Serizawa began studying the male MUTO's echolocation patterns more carefully and concluded that it was communicating with a female, the dormant spore, which at this point was moved to the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Repository in Nevada. A team of soldiers was sent to the facility in Nevada and discovered that the female had already hatched and was attacking Las Vegas. When the military formed a plan to lure all three monsters offshore and try to kill them with a nuclear warhead, Serizawa protested, claiming that the bomb would have no effect on the monsters and that Godzilla was only there to kill the MUTOs and restore balance. His pleas fell short on deaf ears however and the military carried out the plan, which failed after the male MUTO stole the armed warhead and delivered it to the female at their nest in the centre of San Francisco. After this, Admiral Stenz reluctantly agreed to Dr Serizawa's plan to withdraw military effort to destroying the MUTO and let Godzilla handle them. After Stenz refocused military efforts to extracting the bomb, Serizawa told an extraction team that the MUTOs had likely laid eggs underground and were keeping the warhead there.**

**After the battle, Serizawa and Graham gathered around the seemingly unconscious body of Godzilla in the ruins of San Francisco. When Godzilla stirred and returned to the ocean, Serizawa looked up in joy as the monster he had dedicated so many years of his life to studying returned to his home in peace.**

**Five years after the events in San Francisco, Monarch had started to receive backlash for its focus on protecting the Titans rather than exterminating them. The heads of Monarch, including Serizawa and Vivienne Graham, were called for a Senate hearing where they would plead their case as to why the government should continue to fund them. After a brief introduction by Sam Coleman, Senator Williams questioned Serizawa as to why he was so devoted to protecting the Titans. Serizawa explained that not all of these ancient creatures were malicious, and that some could be benevolent. As more of these creatures awakened, he argued that humanity should make an effort to form a kind of symbiotic relationship with a benevolent Titan to protect them from more aggressive ones, ensuring their own survival. Serizawa saw Godzilla as a prime monster that could act as a protector. Williams mockingly asked Serizawa if he was suggesting humanity should make Godzilla their "pet," but Serizawa responded that it would be the other way around. Many inside the hearing laughed out loud at his suggestion. At that moment, Graham and Serizawa were informed that Monarch scientist Dr Emma Russell and her daughter Madison had been kidnapped. The two quickly left the hearing with Sam, much to Senator Williams' annoyance.**

**The three travelled to Colorado to inform Emma's ex-husband Mark of the situation. They explained that whoever kidnapped them was after the ORCA, the sonar device Mark and Emma had invented in college, which she had continued to develop at Monarch in the hope of establishing communication with Titans. They boarded an Osprey with Mark and embarked to Monarch's headquarters in Bermuda. En route, Mark asked Serizawa how many Titans there were, and he responded that Monarch had discovered at least 17 and counting, after Godzilla, more to come. Furious at this revelation, Mark asked why Monarch hadn't killed them while they had the chance, and Serizawa replied that he and Emma believed some were benevolent.**

**The Osprey arrived at Outpost 54, Castle Bravo, and landed within the underwater base. There, they briefed the other members of Monarch on the situation. Emma and Madison had been kidnapped by mercenaries led by an infamous ex-British Army colonel turned eco-terrorist by the name of ****Alan Jonah****. Not long after, Godzilla began to approach Castle Bravo with seemingly aggressive intent. G-Team began to arm the base's Maser Turrets, but Mark told Serizawa to stand down and signal to Godzilla that they were not a threat. Serizawa gave the order, and G-Team deactivated the turrets. Mark then said to open the base's shields, and after some hesitation Serizawa ordered the shields to be lowered. Staring them down was Godzilla, just feet away from the window. His dorsal plates glowed a bright blue, flashing on and off, which Dr Graham interpreted as a display of dominance. Godzilla stared at the terrified onlookers before his dorsal plates stopped glowing, cloaking him in the darkness. The onlookers began to relax, but Godzilla suddenly swam swiftly by the Outpost, causing the entire base to shake. After the shaking stopped, Dr Ilene Chen noted that Godzilla didn't seem to be angry at them, but something else that he felt threatened by. Mark told the others to track Godzilla's course, which revealed he was projected to land in Antarctica. Mark told Serizawa that Godzilla may be going after the ORCA.**

**Monarch headed to Outpost 32 in Antarctica aboard the flying command ship the USS **_Argo_**. En route, Serizawa and Graham explained that this outpost was a recent discovery and completely off the books. The Titan under observation seemed to be a rival alpha to Godzilla, and was given the designation "Monster Zero" by Emma. Two Ospreys were deployed to the outpost, with G-Team disembarking from one to storm the base while Serizawa and the other scientists stayed behind in their Osprey while Mark accompanied G-Team. When G-Team were engaged by Jonah's men, Mark rushed in after them to save Emma and Madison. Shortly after, Serizawa saw Mark and G-Team running out of the base as the ice began to shake and split open. From the icy chasm, the three-headed Monster Zero rose. As storm clouds spewing golden lightning began to cover the sky, energy began to glow from the creature's necks. Monster Zero promptly obliterated nearly half of G-Team by spitting electrical gravity beams at the ground. As the survivors ran for the Osprey, Godzilla rose from the frigid waters and confronted Monster Zero. This further endangered G-Team and some died as they attempted to reach the Osprey, while Godzilla seemed to be outmatched by Monster Zero. Monster Zero's gravity beams immobilised the Ospreys, trapping the scientists inside. Serizawa and most of the others were able to get out, while Graham stayed behind to help Mark out. As Mark and Graham ran toward Serizawa and the others, Monster Zero bit down on the ice and swallowed Dr Graham whole. Serizawa fell to his knees as he saw his longtime friend and colleague perish. The _Argo_ soon arrived and opened fire on Monster Zero, prompting him to retreat with Godzilla in pursuit.**

**Aboard the ship, G-Team leader Diane Foster reported that she saw Emma pressing a detonator that triggered bombs attached to the iceberg Monster Zero was frozen in. Mark confirmed this, adding that she and Madison refused to come to him when he had Jonah at gunpoint. On the radar, Monster Zero had vanished in a tropical storm while Godzilla was shown making his way to Isla de Mara, Mexico, the site of Monarch Outpost 56. As the **_Argo_** headed for the volcanic island, they received a transmission from Emma herself, who explained the reasons for her actions. Humanity had damaged the environment so much that a mass extinction was inevitable. She believed the Titans were the key to reversing this damage, since their radiation caused life to grow wherever they went. However, since the government was determined to exterminate them all instead, she took matters into her own hands and was using the ORCA to awaken the Titans one-by-one, allowing them to finally restore balance to nature. Horrified by Emma's actions, Serizawa accused her of tampering with forces beyond their comprehension, further upsetting the balance, and gambling with the innocent lives of billions. Emma refused to relent, but encouraged them to find shelter soon before signing off. Broadcasting the ORCA's signal remotely, Emma then unleashed the winged Titan known as Rodan from the Isla de Mara volcano. To make matters worse, the tropical storm in which Monster Zero had earlier disappeared was heading to the area, revealing it was actually being generated by the monster. The **_Argo_** and a squad of fighter jets attempted to lead Rodan away from the nearby village and directly to Monster Zero, but the village was obliterated nevertheless and the **_Argo_** was the only aircraft remaining and surviving by the time they reached Monster Zero. The three-headed demon easily defeated Rodan, and as he made his way to the Argo, Godzilla erupted from the water and dragged the beast under. Godzilla overpowered Monster Zero now that they were in his domain, eventually ripping off his left head. Back on the _Argo_, Monarch had received a transmission from Admiral William Stenz informing them that the military had created a new weapon to kill both monsters, the Oxygen Destroyer. Serizawa begged Stenz to reconsider but Stenz stated that the weapon was already on the way. The Oxygen Destroyer struck the water where Godzilla and Monster Zero were fighting, creating a green explosion that killed nearly everything in a two mile radius. Amazingly, Monster Zero flew out of the water virtually unscathed. On the _Argo_, monitors showed Godzilla's vital signs fading, until they completely disappeared. Serizawa bitterly told Mark that he finally got his wish.**

**Monster Zero returned to Isla De Mara and sat atop Rodan's volcano. After his left head regenerated, he let out a piercing cry that sounded throughout the entire Earth. Many Titans suddenly awakened and began destroying cities all around the world. Rodan returned to his volcano and stood at its foot, bowing to Monster Zero. Monarch noted that Monster Zero seemed to defy all known laws of nature. Dr Ilene Chen suggested he wasn't from Earth at all, as ancient legends stated that he "fell from the stars" and menaced both humanity and Godzilla. This likely meant that he wasn't even part of the natural order, and an invasive species or "false king" according to Serizawa. He asked Chen what the legends called this creature, and she replied "Ghidorah, the One Who is Many." The **_Argo_** returned to Outpost 54 and met up with Stenz and the united nations' military to determine countermeasures against the Titan uprising. **

**Suddenly a bright white light began to illuminate the sky outside Castle Bravo. Dr Chen immediately recognised the Titan emitting the light as Mothra from Outpost 61, the "Queen of the Monsters." The bright light she was casting seemed to act as some kind of beacon. Mothra was emitting some kind of sonar pattern, prompting Serizawa to check for something responding. To their surprise, Godzilla was weakly responding to Mothra's calls. Serizawa, Mark, Chen, and Dr Rick Stanton followed Mothra aboard a nuclear submarine, intending to use the sub's nuclear torpedoes to revive Godzilla so he could defeat Ghidorah. Mark asked Serizawa asked why they were going to so much trouble for Godzilla. Serizawa said that sometimes the best way to defeat one's demons was to make peace with them. He told Mark that times of crisis like this could also be times of faith, where they either come together or fall apart. Nature always balanced itself, he told Mark, so the question was only which side they would be on. Mark asked if Serizawa made that entire speech up, and Serizawa joked that he read it in a fortune cookie once.**

**The sub was then pulled underwater by a whirlpool, and found itself inside the Hollow Earth. The sub deployed drones to search the surrounding area, and discovered an ancient sunken city. Adorning its walls were carvings and paintings depicting Godzilla among other kaiju, indicating that the ancients who built this city once lived alongside and even worshipped Godzilla. The drones soon detected an air pocket, which emitted intense radiation. Just before the radiation caused them to shut down, the drones showed that this air pocket was a highly radioactive chamber filled with molten lava which served as Godzilla's lair. This was where Godzilla went to recover by feeding on the planet's natural radiation. However, at this rate Godzilla could take years to recover from the Oxygen Destroyer, time they didn't have. While they could speed up the process with a nuclear blast, the sub's firing system had been damaged and couldn't be repaired. Chen suggested that someone manually place and arm a nuclear torpedo in the chamber next to Godzilla, but Stanton explained that the heat and radiation would kill them before they could make it back. Serizawa then volunteered to place the warhead. Chen insisted there must be another way, but Serizawa resolutely stated that this was the only way. He donned a diving suit with an oxygen tank which would keep him alive long enough to reach Godzilla and arm the torpedo. Serizawa shook Stanton's hand and embraced Dr Chen before leaving. As he prepared to board a miniature submarine with the warhead, he handed Mark his notebook. Mark asked if Serizawa was sure about this, and he replied that Godzilla fought and risked his own life for them. Godzilla wasn't just mere proof that coexistence was possible between man and Titans, Serizawa said, he was the key to it. **

**Serizawa entered the submarine and departed for Godzilla's lair. Exiting the mini sub, Serizawa dragged the warhead up the stairs of the altar where Godzilla rested, fighting through the intense heat and lethal radiation. Serizawa finally reached the top of the altar and armed the warhead. As the countdown began, Serizawa removed his helmet and approached Godzilla. Godzilla opened his eyes and seemed to eye Serizawa with curiosity as Serizawa gently placed his hand on Godzilla's snout. With the final seconds of the countdown ticking away, Serizawa said his final words to Godzilla, the monster he had admired and studied for most of his life. "Goodbye, old friend," Serizawa said, just before the warhead exploded, obliterating Godzilla's lair along with the rest of the sunken city. But Serizawa's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, as Godzilla soon surfaced from the water next to the submarine, fully revitalised by the nuclear blast...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Elsie Chapman

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Dr Elsie Chapman**

**Date of Birth: 17th March 1960**

**Nationality****: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 30th March 2002**

**Occupation: Palaeontologist, member of HEAT Team**

**Areas of Expertise: ****Palaeontology**

**Education: ****Anderson High School, University of Cincinnati****  
**

**Background:**

**Since her childhood, she was enraptured by the tales of prehistoric beasts, and the fossils they left behind. This enthusiasm led her to learn more about what the dinosaurs really are, and how various animals today evolved from such extinct species.**

**Back in the dawn of 1998, Elsie was assigned to investigate the various footprints of a strange giant creature and briefed in Dr Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos on the situation. Initially, she was convinced that Nick wasn't exactly the best person to be investigating the occurrence of an abnormal creature, and she was to some extent correct. She worked with the American military to try and find a weakness in the beast, despite her high sense of cynicism and sarcasm.**

**A few months later, she was called in to scan for electrical activity in Madison Square Garden, where the slain GINO I made its nest, and soon came across the lone surviving offspring, dubbed 'GINO II'. After this, soldiers came into the tent she and Mendel Craven had used to perform research in and began to confiscate their findings. Upset by this, they went to Nick Tatopoulos, who showed her and Craven his research facilities, and introduced them to Randy Hernandez. She then became a valuable member of the HEAT team throughout its run into the 21st century.**

**Once she and the rest of the HEAT team was hired by the Monarch organisation, she was put in charge of Outpost 53 in Stone Mountain, Georgia, watching over Titanus Tiamat. She even developed a noticeable relationship with Rick Stanton, sharing a very deadpan and snarky attitude. In 2019, she was taken by surprised when Tiamat arose, awakened from its rocky cradle. She's currently leading a team to pursue the creature, who seems to be heading up north to Boston...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Niko Nick Tatopoulos

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Dr Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos**

**Date of Birth: 21st March 1962**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 30th March 2002**

**Occupation: Founder & leader of HEAT**

**Areas of Expertise: Biology, species determination**

**Education:**** City and Country School & Walden School, Manhattan, New York**

**Background:**

**Born in Manhattan, he personally saw New York as the closest thing he would ever call a true home, despite being a very curious and exploring spirit. H****owever for most of his life****, little he would've known is that his late father, James Tatopoulos, a WWII veteran in the Navy and armed forces, was a frequent member of Monarch.**

**In 1998, Nick travelled to the Chernobyl spill site****, and search and catalogue possible new species created by the nuclear spill. He was picked up via helicopter by the United States military and brought to Panama where he was commissioned to observe a large footprint found there. Nick eventually determined that the creature that left the footprint was some sort of reptile, but was far too large to be a dinosaur. Instead, Nick proposed that it was an entirely new species created by radiation. Eventually, the monster swam up the Atlantic Ocean to the east coast of the United States and came ashore in New York City, causing untold collateral damage. When Nick arrived in New York City, he made it clear that the creature was only acting on instinct, and that the most efficient way to subdue him would be to set a trap. It was concluded that the monster consumed fish, so a large pile of fish was laid in Flatiron Square, and the manholes on the nearby streets were opened. The monster eventually revealed itself, emerged from under the street and began to eat the fish. Nick got a chance to get close to the monster and photograph it, but was interrupted when the military opened fire on it. The monster evaded the military and escaped to the ocean. However, Nick was able to secure a blood sample from the monster. The blood sample allowed Nick to discover that while the monster may be male, its mutation had given it the unique ability to reproduce asexually. Nick deduced that the monster hadn't come to New York to simply rampage, but to create a nest and feed his young. Around this time, Nick reconnected with his college sweetheart Audrey Timmonds, who he invited to his research station. Realising that this could be just the story she needed to jump start her career as a reporter, Audrey betrayed Nick and stole some of his research tapes to be used in a news story.**

**After the story was made public, Nick was kicked off the task force for dealing with the creature. Nick hailed a cab to return to the airport, but discovered that he was being taken against his will to a hidden base. There, he learned that the men who kidnapped him were a group of French secret servicemen, led by Philippe Roache, who sought to destroy the monster, now dubbed "Godzilla" by the media, because a nuclear test conducted in French Polynesia by their country in 1968 spawned it. Roache revealed that their plan was to find Godzilla's nest and eliminate it before the eggs could hatch. Tracking Godzilla through the tunnels under Manhattan, Nick and the Frenchmen eventually discovered the monster's nest inside Madison Square Garden. There, they found hundreds of eggs and did not have nearly enough explosives to destroy them. Eventually, the eggs began to hatch, and the hatchlings could smell the scent of fish on Nick and the others. They soon found themselves being chased throughout the arena by countless Baby Godzillas, who killed the rest of Philippe's crew. Inside the Garden, Nick and Philippe encountered Audrey and her cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti, who were trying to record footage of the nest. Using recording equipment inside the arena, Audrey broadcast a message to all of New York showing the Baby Godzillas running rampant and warning what could happen if they escape and mature enough. Colonel Hicks saw for himself the broadcast and ordered an airstrike on Madison Square Garden, which was delivered by three F-18 Hornets just after Nick and the others escaped.**

**With the Baby Godzillas all dead and Godzilla reportedly killed by submarines in the East River, it seemed that Nick's mission was accomplished and the city was safe. However, he realised this was not the case when the adult Godzilla suddenly burst out from under the street. Seeing its dead offspring along with Nick and the other humans infuriated Godzilla, who began to chase after them. Jacking a taxi cab, Nick and the others fled from Godzilla across the city. After making contact with the military, Nick was told to lure Godzilla to the Brooklyn Bridge. Barely evading Godzilla, the cab reached the bridge, with Godzilla becoming ensnared in the bridge's suspension cables behind it. With Godzilla helpless, three F-18 Hornets flew by and bombarded the monster with missiles relentlessly until it finally collapsed from its injuries. Nick exited the cab and approached the fallen Godzilla, which looked sadly into his eyes before finally dying. New York City burst into celebration, while Nick and Audrey appeared to finally rekindle their romance.**

**Following Godzilla's death, Nick approached Hicks and warned him that it was possible that one of Godzilla's eggs could have survived the bombing of Madison Square Garden. Nick was sent along with a team of soldiers to investigate the ruins, but he fell into a cavern and was separated from the rest. Nick stumbled upon a surviving egg, which hatched into an infant Godzilla. Rather than attack Nick like its siblings had done, this Godzilla believed Nick to be his father. Nick shooed the monster away, and it burrowed through the ground to safety. Eventually, the rapidly maturing Godzilla arrived at the headquarters of Nick's new scientific organisation, HEAT (****Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team****) after being lured there with fish. Nick studied this new Godzilla and concluded that he posed no real danger, being incapable of asexual reproduction and non-hostile to humans. Nick also noticed that Godzilla seemed to display remarkable intelligence and loyalty. Upon discovering that Nick was keeping Godzilla near his lab, Hicks arrived with the military to kill Godzilla. Godzilla was seemingly killed by the military's weapons, but actually escaped to the ocean. Nick then left to go investigate reports of a giant monster attacking Jamaica. There, Nick and his team discovered several Mutant Giant Squids as well as a huge mutated crustacean dubbed Crustaceous Rex. Godzilla, having survived the military's attack, emerged and battled the monster, using his atomic breath to defeat it. Following this, Hicks begrudgingly agreed to allow the new Godzilla to live under Nick's supervision.**

**Nick and HEAT then travelled the world answering calls for help from people and places that were being attacked by mutations. He was often forced to defend Godzilla from other parties, such as the United States Military or French Secret Service Agents Philippe Roaché and Monique Dupre. Nick continued to study Godzilla with the help of his colleagues and discovered many things about him. Nick and Godzilla continued to have a close relationship and together were able to save the Earth from many threats, even recruiting both Audrey and Animal into the team.**

**Since then, after he and his team joined forces with Monarch, following the footsteps of his late father, the heroic creature he called Godzilla would be renamed to 'GINO II', upon revelation of a greater titan always known as Godzilla. He and most of his team were put in charge of Outpost 98 in French Polynesia, where GINO II resided. During then, he soon became good friends with Dr Ishiro Serizama, sharing their knowledge and relationships in regards to giant monsters. In 2019, sensing the threat of Monster Zero, GINO II headed east and back to the Americas, with the HEAT team following beside him. They eventually landed in Peru, where two familiar foes await, Quetzacotal and El Gusano Gigante...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Mendel Craven

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Dr Mendel Craven**

**Date of Birth: 15th June 1962**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 30th March 2002**

**Occupation: Member of HEAT**

**Areas of Expertise: Mechanics, automation, electronics, biology**

**Education: ****University of California, Los Angeles**

**Background:**

**During his high school days, he took occasional lessons at playing bagpipes, and even developing a little hobby of making origami.**

**He's seems to specific allergies to various things such as: Several varieties of trees and shrubs, most grasses, a couple dozen animals, 25 foods or so, and even rubber-based , despite such ****inconveniences, he still seems to be a noticeable and worthy member.**

**In 1998, Dr Craven was part of the scientific team sent to Panama to investigate reports of a giant creature coming ashore there. While there, Mendel delivered a video tape containing information on the creature to Elsie Chapman and met Dr Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos. Craven played a very minor if nonexistent role in the subsequent efforts to destroy the creature, later dubbed Godzilla by the American media due to a misunderstanding interrogation between Phillipe Roache and a surviving Japanese fishing cargo member.**

**Following Godzilla's defeat at the hands of the US military in New York City, Craven was working alongside Elsie Chapman, only for the military to seize their equipment. Mendel and Elsie decided to join Nick Tatopoulos' scientific team, HEAT, to study the various gigantic mutations appearing around the world. Mendel also brought along his invention, a research & analysis droid dubbed 'NIGEL' (Next-generation Intelligence Gathering Electronic Liaison), to assist with HEAT's efforts. From then on, Mendel travelled with HEAT and the new Godzilla, eventually renamed 'GINO II' around the globe, discovering new beasts and alien threats. Mendel affirmed his position as a coward with a sense of duty, and was cemented as the secondary leader of HEAT whenever and ifever Nick wasn't present.**

**However from time to time, NIGEL would occasionally get either hacked by Randy Hernandez or even get severely damaged by a monster. Fortunately, Craven, with his use of knowledge and resources, always manages to rebuild the robot.**

**When he learnt of the battle between the MUTOs and the real Godzilla in San Francisco, he felt personally distraught, knowing that the State he was born in would be left in ruin, but knew it was for the greater good of mankind.**

**Upon joining with Monarch, Craven ended up working at Outpost 55 in Sedona, Arizona, watching over the dorment Titanus Scylla. However, in 2019, with the wake of Monster Zero, he and the rest of the crew managed to escape on HEMTT lorries upon the creature's outbreak from underground...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Victor Animal Palotti

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Victor "Animal" Palotti**

**Date of Birth: 25th April 1964**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 30th March 2002**

**Occupation: Cameraman**

**Areas of Expertise: ****Surveillance, photography, videography**

**Education: ****Kew-Forest School, Forest Hills / ****Tufts University, Medford and Somerville, Massachusetts / American Academy of Dramatic Arts, New York City**

**Background:**

**Born in Queens to Sephardic Jewish parents, Victor's grandparents on both sides hailed from Thessaloniki, Greece's Spanish Jewish community established there after the 1492 exile from Spain. His family's spoken language at home was the Ladino language, which has described as "a strange, antiquated Spanish dialect written in Hebrew characters".**

**He initially decided to become an actor after performing in a school play at the age of 16, becoming, at the expense of his academic studies, "obsessed with acting." Both of his parents loved all forms of show business, which further spurred him to become an actor. Although he did not expect the endeavour to be successful, Palotti decided to become a professional actor, so that later in his life, he wouldn't regret not having tried. His first acting job was an advertisement for Italian television when he was seventeen years old, and also even worked as a busboy. he originally intended to work predominantly as a theatrical and television actor, but he soon decided that camera work was a better arena and offered more opportunity, so he moved back to New York, where he eventually met and worked Audrey Timmonds and his future fiance Lucy Field.**

**However, the normal peace was cut short as he witnessed a giant strange creature seemingly rampage across the City, and he pursued with VHS camera in hand and caught footage of the beast up close before ending up just between its toes and surviving to tell the tale. ****Later on, he and Audrey broke their way into the Madison Square Garden after hearing rumours of a nest laid there, where they met up with Philippe Roache and Nick Tatopoulos and worked together to film and report of the newborn GINOs. After the building was destroyed, the Adult GINO I rose and chased them in retaliation.**

**After the mutant was slain, Palotti continued to work with Audrey with making guerrilla-style reports on the sightings of various giant monsters since, even working together with the HEAT team. After being registered by Monarch, he was assigned to Outpost 53 in Georgia, in charge of surveillance cameras watching over the sleeping Titan Tiamat. In 2019, when Tiamat escaped, Palotti luckily survived in time and ran in pursuit of it. It seems that, even after twenty-something years, the man hasn't changed a bit...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	13. Doug O'Neal

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Sergeant Doug O'Neal**

**Date of Birth: 21st June 1964**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 7th June 2014**

**Occupation: Sergeant**

**Areas of Expertise: Military, espionage**

**Education: California State University**

**Background:**

**Little is known about this unsung hero. He signed onto the US military as early as 1984, at the age of 20. In time and with experience, he reached the rank of sergeant by the early 90s.**

**In 1998, O'Neal was assigned in leading US ground forces on hunting for the GINO I when it first appeared in New York City. He worked with Dr Niko Tatoupolis in baiting the creature with its preferred food, fish. However, even when they attempted this for a second time in the middle of Central Park, both times had failed. ****While he wasn't exactly present at the actual defeat of GINO I, he was immediately made well-aware of it, and soon learnt of the existence of other monsters in the following years since then.**

**Sixteen years later, in 2014, upon learning of the battle in San Francisco between Godzilla and the MUTOs, he was officially recruited into Monarch's team, and assigned to Outpost 55 near Sedona, Arizona, where the sleeping Titan Scylla resided deep underground. While initially sceptical of the creatures' importance, he soon realised their importance to nature and humanity itself.**

**Five years later, in 2019, Scylla awoke from beneath the sandy terrain, in response to the call of Monster Zero. O'Neal managed to lead all the people out of danger and into safety as the spidery beast emerged. He and his squad are currently pursing the creature as we speak...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. Audrey Timmonds

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Audrey Timmonds**

**Date of Birth: 8th January 1965**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 30th March 2002**

**Occupation: Former newsroom assistant, independent news reporter**

**Areas of Expertise: Journalism, surveillance, data ****recollection**

**Education: ****Mahwah High School, Northern Highlands Regional High School**

**Background:**

**Ever since she was young, Audrey always dreamed of being a news reporter. In 1998, when she asked her boss Charles Caiman to be promoted from an administrative assistant to a reporter, he asked her on an extramarital date, causing her to storm out of the building. She later met her friend and co-worker Victor "Animal" Palotti and his wife at a restaurant, where they told her that she needed to toughen up to become successful in New York. At that moment she saw and recognised her college sweetheart Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos on a TV news report regarding a recent shipping accident caused by an unknown force. Shortly afterwards, a giant monster came ashore in New York while Audrey was in the restaurant, with Animal leaving to film it.**

**After Manhattan was evacuated by the military, Audrey snuck back into the city using a fake press pass. ****She eventually tracked Nick down and reconnected with him at his research station, where he told her of his research into the giant monster. When Nick discovered that the creature reproduced asexually and was soon going to lay eggs and left to tell the military leaders about it, Audrey, deciding to take her friends' advice to "toughen up", took some tapes and Nick's research to her news station in a pre-recorded news story with herself as the reporter. When the story finally aired, Audrey was shocked to discover that Caiman had edited himself into the report, taking credit for her story and mispronouncing the creature's name, "Gojira," as "Godzilla."**

**Later on, she and her friend Victor "Animal" Palotti discovered Nick's plan to find Godzilla's nest and travelled into the subway tunnels to follow him and some French secret servicemen into Madison Square Garden. Eventually Nick and the French team leader Philippe Roache discovered Audrey and Animal, but at that time the Baby Godzillas had hatched from their eggs and were running rampant in the arena. Using the arena's broadcasting equipment, Audrey broadcast a live news report across the city, showing the hundreds of Baby Godzillas roaming through the arena. Anthony Hicks gave the order to destroy Madison Square Garden, and gave the group a few minutes to escape before the demolition.**

**Roache managed to get all of them safely out of the arena before the military destroyed the building with F-18 fighter jets, only for the adult Godzilla to emerge from below the street and discover his dead offspring. Godzilla, associating Audrey and the others with the death of his young, gave chase to them across the city. The humans managed to jack a taxi cab to escape from the monster, but were contacted by Hicks, who told them to lure Godzilla to the Brooklyn Bridge. The taxi eventually reached the bridge, where Godzilla became entangled in the suspension cables, allowing three F-18s to easily kill him with missile fire. As the monster lay dead on the bridge, Audrey broadcast herself interviewing Nick, the man responsible for stopping Godzilla's reign of terror. When Caiman asked Audrey to work as his co-anchor, she informed him that she quit.**

**Since then, Audrey became an independent news reporter, with Victor "Animal" Palotti working as her cameraman. Crossing paths with her fiance and his team, HEAT, she soon learnt of the surviving offspring, eventually dubbed 'GINO II', protecting humanity from other mutants and creatures. Upon this, she too was recruited by Monarch to work as an official member of HEAT; being able to work closely with Nick, and even get married.**

**However, in 2019, she and the rest of HEAT Team were told of the sudden awakening of Titans around the globe, as GINO II is set out to find them...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. Mark Russell

_**Agents of Monarch**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Mark Russell**

**Date of Birth: 17th September 1965**

**Nationality: United States**

**Monarch Activation: 5th April 2007**

**Occupation: Senior ****anthrozoologist**

**Areas of Expertise: ****Wildlife behavioural science, zoomusicology, biocommunication, apex predation**

**Education: ****George Walton Academy, Georgia; ****University of California, Berkeley - MS ethology; and PHD biology, Massachusetts Institute of Technology - PHD Bioacoustics**

**Next of Kin: ****George Russell [Father], ****Emma Russell [Wife - missing], ****Andrew Russell [Son - deceased], and ****Madison Russell [Daughter]**

**Background:**

**Mark Russell was always better at listening than talking. His lifelong fascination with the sounds made by the animal kingdom began as a small boy born in Buffalo, New York and raised mostly in Warren Valley, Ohio, holding endless conversations with his family's beloved German Shepherd, convinced he could understand every noise she made. Growing into a highly-respected, multi-discipline expert in the fields of animal behaviour and communication, he was the happiest in the company of the wild.**

**He first came to Monarch's attention as co-lead on Project ORCA along with his wife, Doctor Emma Russell. Falling in love to the music of nature, the hotshot MIT post-grad duo had together become one of the leading authorities in the field of bioacoustics, jokingly nicknaming their sonic lab the "Planet of Sound" in honour of their shared passion for the Massachusetts band Pixies. The ORCA represented an evolutionary leap in inter-species communication. Initially developed to keep whales and dolphins away from shorelines, poachers and predators, the crowning achievement of the device was an ultrasonic wave map that could detect, transmit and translate audio at any frequency with remarkable speed and accuracy. When they first activated the prototype, Monarch immediately detected the signal and converged on the lab to investigate, ultimately giving Mark and Emma the opportunity to answer their true calling.**

**As an avid outdoorsman, Mark always preferred pure field work over the political machinations of Monarch and its remit to find a way for humanity to coexist with monsters. Nevertheless, he followed the dream he shared with his wife to communicate with nature at its most extraordinary, even if he feared that some aspects of the natural world should always remain beyond our understanding. ****However, because of the loss of Andrew in the San Francisco battle of 2014, Mark resigned from Monarch and separated with his wife. While his relationship with his daughter could be described as distant at best, he does maintain limited communication with Madison, who primarily lived with her mother.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
